Unforgettable Moments
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: How will Abby deal with Carter's death after they were attacked? Finally finished after three years!
1. The Attack

**Unforgettable Moments**

**9:30pm**

"**Abby, look out!" Carter called to Abby.**

"**What?" she asked.**

**She fell to the ground**

"**Abby!"**

**She was unconscious.**

"**You are so dead!" he warned the man who attacked them.**

**He ran right into the man who had attacked Abby.**

**He punched the man as hard as he could. The man "pretended" to have been knocked unconscious. Carter walked over to him. He took out his cell phone and called 911 and then the ER to warn them that they were coming in. As he told Jerry what happened he too fell to the ground. He was barely awake. With all the strength he had, he kicked the attacker so he fell to the ground. There all three of them were. Lying on the ground. Unconscious.**

**11:00pm**

"**Oh God. What happened?" Susan asked extremely worried.**

**Both the victims were wheeled into trauma rooms on gurneys. As well as the attacker.**

"**You didn't hear? Jerry said with a smile, "Carter called and said they were attacked. Looks like the attacker beat himself up too."**

"**Not funny!" Susan yelled at him.**

"**OK. What have we got?" Pratt asked Susan.**

"**You mean who," Susan replied softly.**

"**What?"**

"**Oh My God," Chen said as she walked in the room.**

"**What?!?!" Pratt said growing impatient. **

"**Its Abby and Carter!"**

**2:15am**

"**Abby…Abby…Abby," Susan tried to Abby to wake up.**

**She slowly opened her eyes.**

" **Hey, you're awake."**

" **Where am I?" she asked confused.**

"**You're in the ER."**

"**Oh God," she moaned.**

"**Its OK. Do you remember what happened last night?"**

"**Where's Carter?!?!" she asked suddenly.**

"**Calm down."**

" **How is he? I have to know where he is!"**

"**Its OK." **

"**WHERE IS HE?!?!"**

"**He's still unconscious," she informed Abby.**

"**Oh God."**

"**Do you want me to call your mom or your brother?" she asked trying to change the subject.**

"**No. I don't know even where Eric is."**

"**What about your mom?"**

"**NO!!!"**

"**Fine. Do you remember what happened?" Susan asked again.**

"**Not really. He just told me to look out. And then I totally blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm here."**

"**OK. I'll come back in about an hour. Want anything?"**

"**No, I'm fine. Thanks."**

"**Sure." **

**3:02am**

"**C'mon Carter!" Susan tried to keep John awake.**

"**C'mon! You can get through this," Pratt did the same.**

"**Stay with us. C'mon," they all tried to keep him awake.**

"**Ab…Abb…get" he tried to tell them something.**

"**What's he saying?"**

"**Carter. Can you talk? What do you want?" Susan asked him.**

"**Get…get..." he tried to make out the words.**

"**Get who John?"**

"**Get…Abby," he finally said.**

"**I'll get her," Pratt told Susan and Jing-Mei.**

"**Hurry!" the both said in unison. **

"**Abby!" Greg ran into Abby's room.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Its Carter! C'mon!"**

"**What happened?!?!"**

"**He was up for a couple minutes…"**

"**And?"**

"**And he spaced out."**

"**OH GOD!!!" she exclaimed running into the trauma room.**

"**John!"**

"**Abby," Carter said weakly. **

"**Oh God!"**

**She started to cry.**

"**Don't cry. Its OK," he tried to calm her down.**

"**No it's not," she started sobbing.**

"**C'mon you're strong. Don't cry Abby."**

**She held on to his hand tightly.**

"**I won't leave you. I'm here," she told him.**

"**I know. I love you Abby."**

"**I love you too John."**

**And with that he smiled and closed his eyes. His heart had stopped.**

"**JOHN!!!" all four of them screamed.**

**Susan tried to get his heart started again with the paddles.**

"**Charge to 360...Clear!"**

**She tried over and over but couldn't get him back.**

"**Don't do it Susan." Abby warned her.**

**Abby started crying again.**

"**Time of death…"**

**Susan also started crying.**

"**C'mon Susan. Don't."**

**She looked at the clock.**

"**Susan stop. Don't."**

"**3:49," she said as she put the paddles down.**

**She left the room crying.**

"**Oh John!" Abby said as she laid her head on his chest.**


	2. Abby's POV

Unforgettable Moments Part II

(Abby's POV)

All I could do that night was cry. Which is pretty obvious since my boyfriend died. Everyone kept coming and telling me to go home, but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't leave the hospital. All I did was sit and cry. For 4 hrs. straight, just sitting and mourning over John. Susan tried so hard to get me to eat something. And a few times she even sat with me and cried too. I have to admit, it was kind of annoying having her telling me it was OK because I knew it wasn't. And the worst part about it is that I don't even know why we were attacked! And I probably never will learn why because the guy who attacked us was killed. They still haven't found out who he was either. Maggie had called me to wonder how I was because she usually calls every two months and she hasn't called since August (and its now November.) She keeps on leaving me messages and I just stare at the answering machine blinking. I just can't call her. I have got to get back to work but Kerry won't let me come back. I have nothing else better to do so I might as well work, but no I just have to stay home. His funeral is tomorrow and I don't think I can go. I just can't. I know I have to but I'm just gonna make a big fool of myself. I already had a major breakdown at work yesterday. That's why Kerry won't let me come back to work. I was sending up the results from an HIV test and I just started sobbing in the middle of the hall. Luka and Susan had to practically drag me to the lounge and it took almost 20 minutes just to get me to shut up. I just can't bear to look at him. Especially now that he's dead! Oh well. I'll just see how I feel in the morning. And I still have to decide on whether I should call Maggie or not. I'll probably have to. Just not now. I'll call her in…(yawn)…the morning. I'll just go to bed for now.


	3. Is Cosmo Going With You?

Unforgettable Moments

Part III

How could this have happened? Who would wanna kill John? Was it a mugger? All these questions were running through Susan's mind at once. "Susan?" Chuck called her from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She had a tremble in her voice.

"You okay?" He asked heading towards their bedroom. He found her crying in the bathroom.

"C'mon Suze. Its okay."

"No it's not."

"C'mon. You have to get ready," he reminded her.

"Yeah I know." She started to pull herself back together.

"How's Abby dealing with it?"

"Not very well. Yesterday she had a total melt-down in the hallway."

"Oh," he said not very interested, "Is she going to the funeral?"

"Of course she is…I think," she said unsure of her answer.

"Well it's in an hour so you better hurry up."

"Alright. I'm gonna call Abby first and see how she's doing.

"Wait. Is Cosmo going with you?"

"No. I thought you called a sitter."

"No Susan. I thought you did."

"Oh well. I guess he's going now."

"Have fun," he smiled as he walked out the door.


	4. Phone Call for Abby

Unforgettable Moments Part IV

(Conversations)

RRRING…RRRING…RRRI

"Hello?" Abby answered the phone annoyed.

"Hey Abby. Its Susan."

"Oh. Hi."

"You okay Abby?"

"Yeah. Sure whatever."

"No you're not," she said disbelieving Abby.

"Yes I am."

"C'mon Abby. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm find Susan okay? So just mind your own damn business!"

And with that, she slammed the phone down. She started towards her bedroom but she started crying and fell down on the couch. _Did I really just do that?_ She asked herself. She sat there for about 20 minutes. Crying. Crying until the phone rang. Now she wished that she had Caller ID. Hoping that it wasn't Susan, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a whisper.

"Abby?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yeah?" she said in a whisper again.

"Abby. Are you okay?"

"OK, who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh…Its…Its… Its Richard."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Why are you calling me and asking if I'm alright?" she said about ready to hang up on him.

"Well…Its your mother."

"What about my mother?"

"Well…she died."


	5. Who's Next?

Unforgettable Moments

Part 5

She just sat there with Richard on the other line asking if she was still there.

"Abby?"

"Are you there?"

"I knew this was a waste of time!"

_Click._

He hung up on her.

She just sat there staring blankly out the window. _How could this have happened? _Two people that were an important part of her life (sort of) had both died. First John. Now Maggie. _Who's next?_ She asked herself._ Eric? Susan? Luka? Sam?_ _Is it possible that everyone you care about all die in one week? _Maggie had just called her the day before. Richard could've been lying to her. But no. It was true. John had died. And then Maggie. Then she realized something. JOHN'S FUNERAL IS IN 5 MINUTES!!!


	6. Susan's POV

AN: Thanks so much to Laura who wrote this chapter during my small case of writers block.

Susan's POV

I'm running up the stairs, two steps at the time. I was already a little late and the traffic lights also weren't helping. I knock on Abby's door.

"Wait a second," she says. She unlocks the door and I walk in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but the traffi... Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm great. My boyfriend's funeral is in 4 minutes and I look like hell. I don't even know what to wear, and-"

"Please Abby. Just sit down."

"Sit! How can I sit when I'm late for Carter's funeral."

"Ok, just get dressed. I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere. Then we can go."

When Abby was dressed, we went to my car and we drove to the church as fast as we could.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that," Abby said softly, "I even forgot that you were gonna come get me"

"It doesn't matter, we're all a bit stressed lately. It must be very tough for you, since he was your boyfriend though."

"Yeah," Abby whispered.

The rest of the ride was silent, as we both had our own thoughts.

When we reached the church we were ten minutes late, but in time for the funeral. The reception had already started.

When we went in, we saw Carter's parents and other doctors and nurses from County. We walked towards Mr and Mrs Carter to say our condoleances. When they started to ask personal questions, and things like what his last words were, I saw that it was a little too much for Abby to bear.

I took her to the ladies' room and let her calm down a bit.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Uh no, not really. Richard called today. My mother, she uh... she's… she's dead," Abby said between sobs.


	7. The Window

A/N: Ok. This is probably the longest chapter I write but oh well. And I wanna thank EVERYONE who has been reviewing my fic. THANX!

"What!"

"Today…R-Richard called…she's d-dead," she said crying even harder

"Oh my God," Susan said more to herself than to Abby.

"Um, we should get you home."

"O-okay."

Susan waited for Abby while she 'cleaned herself up' before they went back out into the church.

Susan went over to the rest of the ER staff to say goodbye, but Abby just walked out to Susan's car.

"What's wrong with her?" Pratt asked Susan.

"Greg!" Jing-Mei frowned.

"Oops," he said, "Well, I mean other than all of this."

"Um…I'll tell you later," she answered unsure if Abby wanted anyone to know.

"Okay?" he sad suspiciously, "Bye!"

Susan walked out to the parking lot to find Abby yelling at the car.

"Whoa!" Susan said grabbing Abby's arm before she hit the car. "What has the car ever done to you?"

"The damn door won't open!" she said frustrated.

"Try turning the key to the left." (A/N: hehe…I do that a lot)

"Oh", she said embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

"My life totally sucks," Abby said once they started driving down back to her apartment, "I…I wish I was dead."

Susan hit the brakes almost immediately.

She looked at Abby with pity and disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey," she said more harshly than intended, "You _don't_ wanna die Abby."

"Yes I do," she said in a whisper.

"I know that this week has been very hard but everyone goes through something like this at least once in their life."

"Then what's the point of living?"

"Abby, listen to me!" she said shaking the woman's shoulders slightly, "There are a lot of people who care about you and wouldn't wan you to die."

"Yeah, like who?"

"ME, ABBY ME!" she yelled, "I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I _DON'T_ WANNA SEE YOU GET HURT!"

Abby now had tears in her eyes. She just looked blankly at Susan.

"I care," Susan repeated softly this time.

She let go of Abby and started driving again. The rest of the ride to Abby's was silent. Once they got home, Abby said that she had to go to the bathroom and raced upstairs. Susan knew better than to leave Abby alone so she waited outside the door.

Abby looked around the bathroom and noticed that all of John's things were still scattered out on the sink counter. She sad down on the floor and started sobbing. Of course she forgot to lock the door so Susan ran into the room.

"Shhh," she tried to comfort Abby who was now shaking, "It's okay Abby, it's okay."

An hour later, Abby finally stopped crying and was now sleeping on the couch while Susan sat on the floor watching _Fear Factor._

_Why Abby? _Susan thought to herself._ She's such a nice person and she's already gone through a lot. Now this. It's not fair at all._

Abby sat up with a jerk. Still trying to wake up, she rubbed her eyes and looked to see where Susan was.

"Susan?" she asked groggily.

Then she spotted her on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then headed toward the window.


	8. Arrangements

A/N: Okay. This is a REALLY short chapter but I'm bored and Spanish class is boring so here goes. Oh and I used my orchestra teacher as the funeral guy cuz he said he wanted to be in my 'story' so ok Mr. Dorner. You get to work in a funeral parlor! Hehe.

"Abby?" Susan asked once she saw that Abby wasn't on the couch anymore. She started to search the apartment but was interrupted by the phone.

_RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIII-_

"Hello?"

"Ms. Lockhart?"

"Um, no. This is a friend of Ms. Lockhart's. She isn't here right now."

"Oh well could you tell her to call Tom Dorner as soon as she gets back?"

"Sure. But can I ask what this is about?"

"Her mother's funeral arrangements. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

"Aw man," Susan thought aloud, "Abby so does not need this right now."

"Wait," she remembered, "Where _is _Abby?"

"Someone call 911!" she heard someone scream from outside.

She ran over to the open window and looked out.

She could very faintly see a figure lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"Oh God Abby!" Susan yelled running out of the apartment.


	9. Author's Note

I'm going to try to write more stories but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to actually finish this one. I'm writing this for all of my fanfictions posted. Just review saying yes or no. That's all it takes. Thanks.


	10. Unforgettable Moments

**Unforgettable Moments**

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters

AN: Okay, wow. I haven't looked at this story in three years. A lot has definitely changed since then. My style or writing definitely was not good. There are so many things wrong with this story but I wanted to finish it. Alright, let's rock.

* * *

Susan raced down the stairs of Abby's apartment building, skipping most of the steps. She ran out to the sidewalk where everyone was standing around Abby.

"Move aside," she pushed her way through the small crowd, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

Susan kneeled next to Abby; her pants were soaked with Abby's blood. She felt her neck for a pulse.

"Damnit, Abby," Susan scolded her friend who was now unconscious.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" Susan asked the people watching.

"I did," a middle-aged woman stepped forward. "They said it would take ten minutes."

"That's not soon enough," Susan growled pulling off her coat.

She carefully placed it on top of Abby's lifeless body. She looked for where the blood was coming from but there was so much of it that she couldn't tell. Suddenly, sirens could be heard off at a distance. Susan grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed County.

"County," she heard Frank grumble.

"Frank, it's Susan," she began, "I'm bringing Abby in."

"For what?" he wondered.

"Um," Susan searched for the words to explain the situation, "I think she was trying to commit suicide."

Frank stayed silent on the other end. Susan hung up as she saw an ambulance turning onto the street.

"What happened?" a paramedic asked as he pulled a gurney out of the back of the ambulance.

One of the men in the crowd stepped forward.

"I saw the whole thing," he said quietly, "She was standing in the window, she looked inside, and then leaped out the window."

The paramedics gently placed Abby onto the gurney and rolled her over to the ambulance.

"I'm Susan Lewis," she said following them, "Her name's Abby Lockhart. We both work at County."

"Hop in," a paramedic said while talking Abby's vitals.

Susan was silent the whole ride. She thought about the past week's events. She didn't snap out of her trance until the paramedics opened the doors, announcing their arrival. She climbed out of the ambulance to see Kerry and Luka hovering over Abby.

"Oh, God," Kerry said, tears in her eyes, "Why…how…what happened?"

They made their way into a trauma room. Sam walked over to where Susan was waiting.

"Hey," she smiled, "How are you holding up?"

Susan kept her eyes on the door, watching her friend being worked on.

"I've been better," she sighed.

Suddenly, the monitor let out a long beep.

Susan began to cry. She watched for half an hour as her colleagues tried to restart Abby's heart."

Kerry looked out at her with sad, tearful eyes. Susan held her head down and turned to leave. She heard Luka state the time of death before walking out of the hospital. Sam simply watched her walk away.

"This week has definitely been filled with unforgettable moments."


End file.
